1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a display stand for carpet products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Design Pat. No. 223,005 discloses a table that has what appears to be a two-part base structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,879,889 discloses a carpet display stand with a means for clamping carpets in position on a square-type base.